At Fort Mastiff
by Lady Mage
Summary: Ever wonder what happened right after Lady Knight at the weddings of Raoul and Buri and Neal and Yuki? This is a one-shot about the Rehearsal Dinner… KelDom


**At Fort Mastiff**

_Ever wonder what happened right after Lady Knight at the weddings of Raoul and Buri and Neal and Yuki? This is a one-shot about the Rehearsal Dinner… Kel/Dom_

Keladry of Mindelan, Lady Knight Commander, stood in her rooms in Fort Mastiff along the Scanran border doing her pattern dance with her glaive. She brought the blade up and around, then down again in the motion "the broom sweeps clean" She was such a blur, and concentrating fully on what she was doing that she didn't even notice when someone entered the room. It was only when he remarked dryly, "Someday I want to see you go against someone who actually knows what they are doing" that she whirled around and pointed the glaive at him.

She relaxed when she saw Dom standing there, leaning against the doorframe chuckling slightly. "Lord Raoul told me to come tell you that they need you for the wedding rehearsal… Master Oakbridge tells you to dress in something somewhat fancy-" here Dom paused and said "like a dress" before continuing "There will be some close friends at the dinner and the dance following."

She grinned then called "Tobe!" A boy about 14 years old came running. "Yes, milady?"

"Will you clean my glaive and hang it up? I have to dress for the rehearsal dinner." Kel told her servant

"Go on, Dom, I'll be a while… go talk to Neal or something— I have to get ready."

"No, I'll wait here" Dom said "I don't fancy going to talk to Meathead when he is going on and on about Yuki" Meathead was Dom's name for his cousin Nealan of Queenscove

"All right… but I won't be back for a while"

0-0-0-0-0

Dom paced. He had been waiting for half an hour… He played with the Yamani cats on the mantel and hoped Kel would be wearing a dress- he had never seen her in one before…

Kel adjusted her earbobs and peered in the mirror to make sure that her hair was still in the ribbons. She tugged up the neckline, but Lalasa tugged it back down. "It's improper" Kel said "no it isn't" Lalasa retorted. "Whatever" Kel said. "I've got to run. The rehearsal starts in fifteen minutes, and I am maid of honor to both Buri and Yuki" Kel walked out the door and into her antechamber where she saw Dom standing. She tugged up her neckline again and cleared her throat.

Dom turned around and looked at her wryly. "Why Kel, you're beautiful!" he joked

Kel tried to keep the blush off her face and failed utterly. She looked down briefly. _Stone._ She thought._ I am stone._

Dom's voice broke through her thoughts- he was grinning now, realizing that she felt the same way he felt. "What do I have to do to get you to dance with me after the rehearsal?" he asked, teasingly.

Kel was not thinking properly. He wanted to dance with _her_! "Why, kiss me of course" she responded, with out thinking. She looked at him leaning on the doorpost smiling at her. He looked so handsome, smiling his heart racing smile at her. He returned her gaze, looking at her, taking in her body. Suddenly he swore. He covered the distance in between them with three strides and covered his mouth with hers. Her knees went all weak, and she knotted her fingers in his hair. Her lips parted willingly to his tongue, and he explored the crevices of her mouth.

Never in her life had Kel been kissed with as much passion as now. Cleon- well she had liked kissing him, but it wasn't the same as this…wrestling match. And Neal, yeah, she had wanted to kiss him at one point, but she realized now that that was only puppy love.

Dom was the first one to stop. "We should be getting to the rehearsal" Dom said huskily, clearly disappointed that they had to stop. Kel started tugging up the neckline of her dress again, but Dom put a hand on top of her bosom to stop her. She giggled. "No, don't pull it up" he said, and pulled the dress down so a huge expanse of bosom was showing "I like it this way better" Kel blushed but left it the way it was. And they set off for the rehearsal.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Fair Lady, may I have this dance?" drawled a familiar voice. Kel turned and said to Dom, "Of course, kind sir" She got up and whispered in his ear "But I'm a terrible dancer" He laughed. "Just follow the music" he said, and he led her onto the floor.

Kel stumbled. "Relax" Dom whispered in her ear, making her tense up even more "Relax and listen to the pretty music" Kel laughed, and loosened up.

"It's too hot in here… let's go somewhere else" said Kel, after they had been dancing for a while.

"I know of the perfect place" Kel followed him onto an adjoining terrace where Neal and Yuki were kissing heavily

"Ok, so we'll go to the other place" Dom said, grinning at the startled Neal. "Sorry to interrupt, Meathead" Dom said impishly. They went onto another balcony. There Buri and Raoul were kissing.

"Oops! Don't mind us" Dom said when Raoul looked up. "Good" said Buri, and went back to kissing Raoul "We'll have to go over here" he said and led her into an overgrown garden

They sat next to each other on a stone bench. They were both silent for a while, then Dom turned to face Kel. "Did I ever tell you how amazing you are?" Dom asked her "Amazing?" Kel looked flabbergasted "I'm not-" "Yes, my love, you are amazing" and leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
